


The Stars and Stripes Forever

by Annabelle_Rivers



Category: My Teacher Is an Alien - Bruce Coville
Genre: Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_Rivers/pseuds/Annabelle_Rivers
Summary: Broxholm's promise to Susan Simmons.A gift to Wylrin since I have read her fics about a hundred times and love each of them. - K.S.





	The Stars and Stripes Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wylrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wylrin/gifts).



It took a lot to make Broxholm lose control of his emotions. Sadness, happiness, anger- he usually was able to keep himself in check.

Especially knowing that any and all of his actions on this wretched, sad planet would have a lasting effect on its fate.

Even still, seeing the child laying on the table, her body covered in a gelatinous mass of poots, made something fierce crawl up his spine. She was innocent. Annoying at times, _yes_ , but little Susan had become as much part of his mission as the other Earthlings he had met.

He would find a way to save them and that meant he would find a way to save her.

There were others talking in the living room behind him. Broxholm kept half his attention on the conversation, aware he may be needed to support Kreeblim as questions poured out of the adult Earthlings. _They're worried, too._

A wary glance from the woman who had spent months suspended and immobilized in a forcefield inside his home was another reminder of the consequences of all actions. Even the well-intended ones.

Broxholm turned his head back to the unconscious girl.

“Another example,” he muttered to himself. It had seemed like the best idea at the time to take the three Earth children who had already discovered the vastness of the galaxy and make them guides for the most important study of Earth yet.

Except here they were, in yet another mess. The list ticked off in his head.

The report for the Interplanetary Council was due within hours. Two more Earthlings were now involved not to mention the countless others whose memories would need to be altered after the fiasco at the shelter. One of the Earthlings was in critical health. Hoo-Lan was here and _not_ in critical health.

At best, the Council would pull Kreeblim and him off the mission and start again. At worse, _stars above_ … it was a thought he couldn’t bear to finish. It hurt his heart too much.

As the conversation in the other room shifted, Broxholm knelt down by the still girl. Her face was clear to see even through the jelly of the poot mass. His hand moved to rest a hand by her but he pulled it back, unsure if touching the poot would help or hurt.

Instead, he kept his focus on her closed eyes, willing them to open. He never wanted any harm to come to her, the girl who had disrupted his original mission and caused a series of adventures that had brought him even more passion for saving her planet.

Memories of their veiled conversation as teacher and student returned to him. He smiled, if only slightly.

In a voice barely above a whisper, Broxholm began, “Miss Simmons, I promise if you wake up, I will make sure you get to go to the best music school you can find. And I promise your planet will continue on until you have played every single song on that blasted instrument that you could ever want to hear.” He willed everything into that promise, continuing at last with, “Come now, Susan, we need you.”

The heat of anger from earlier had faded at last, replaced by an earnest yearning for the child to heal. Had he been human, tears would be leaking from his face as a well of emotions opened up inside of him.

Quietly, he started to hum the tune she had once used against him. The notes were shaky as were his hands, the intensity of how he was feeling overtaking him. After a pause, he spoke again, this time taking this risk of lying his hand gently onto the table beside her, a few fingers brushing against the poot she was encased inside.

“I keep my promises, Miss Simmons.”

* * *

When the morning came and Broxholm heard Kreeblim’s cry of joy sound through the house he quickly ran out to see the blonde girl alive and well, her normal color returned and the husk of the poot mass on the floor at her feet.

The girl’s bright eyes met his and for the first time in their mission, she smiled warmly at him. “Time to face the music!” Susan called out happily.

Yes, every action has its consequences. Even the well-intended ones.

Only how could he truly complain if he had to attend the occasional concert, special ear protection in tow. Each time Susan Simmons took the stage meant another year his mission continued. Another year the Earthlings he now thought of as extended family flourished.

It took a lot for Broxholm to lose control of his emotions. Except when a certain young lady began to play a familiar tune on her piccolo.


End file.
